


Il Peccato Originale

by ladymacbeth77



Category: The Bible
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Humor, POV First Person, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parodia del Peccato Originale dal punto di vista di Eva, con influenze di Ratman e Benigni.</p><p>(la Bestiality è solo accennata e intesa in maniera ironica)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Peccato Originale

Mi presento, anche se il mio abbigliamento non avrebbe bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. Non vi dice niente un corpo nudo con una foglia sulle parti basse?  
…  
No, non sono una delle modelle del nuovo calendario Pirelli. Sono Eva, la Madre di tutti gli uomini. Esatto… O meglio, stando a sentire voi sono quella che la dà via gratis, quella che fa mercimonio del suo corpo. Quella che fa sconti consistenti per comitive in gita.  
Scusatemi, ma ora mi sono veramente stancata di tutto questo. Eva la Peccatrice… perché Adamo che ci stava a fare lì con me?  
In effetti questa domanda me la sono posta molto spesso: Adamo una cosa doveva fare con me, e non riusciva molto bene neanche in quella.  
Ma andiamo con ordine…  
Sono stata creata da una costola di Adamo, come ben sapete, e subito Dio mi ha detto che quello era il mio uomo. Bella forza! Non c’era nessun altro!  
Poi uomo… su quello avrei molto da ridire. Passava tutto il giorno a dare nomi alle piante e agli animali e io a girarmi i pollici in una direzione e nell’altra; la sera veniva da me, faceva il dovere che il Signore gli aveva comandato per circa… cinque minuti, poi si girava dall’altra parte e si addormentava. Il lavoro lo stancava… vorrei vedere voi a stare tutto il giorno in piedi a dire: “Tu cavallo, tu zebra, tu muflone…”  
E io? Cosa dovevo dire io? Avevo uno scopo nella vita che era quella di fare figli, però un po’ di divertimento prima non avrebbe guastato. Potevo farmi l’amante, ma chi? In quel cavolo di Paradiso non c’era altro che animali e piante, piante e animali…  
Poi arrivò lui… fu colpo di fulmine a prima vista. Certo, era un po’ freddino a toccarlo e, diciamolo, un po’ viscido, ma i suoi abbracci mi lasciavano senza fiato e poi era così attaccato a me… Non mi lasciava mai da sola per andare in giro come un fesso, con quella fogliolina davanti, a fare “Tu scimmia, tu ramarro, tu scarafaggio…”  
Oh, quello per Serpente era amore, vero amore! Mi sussurrava all’orecchio parole così dolci… o meglio, credo che fossero dolci… io più di “Sssssssssssss” non comprendevo. Però lo faceva in un modo che… Mica come Adamo! La sua prima frase fu “Non ho capito dove devo mettere questo.” Dico, ma si può?  
Per amore si fanno le cose peggiori, no? Così… così l’ho seguito fino a quell’albero e ho colto una mela. Era pieno di frutta tutto intorno, che male c’era? Ed ecco arrivare Adamo di corsa gridando che non dovevamo raccogliere quel frutto, che era peccato. Figurati! Ma che uomo era se non aveva neanche le palle per una piccola disattenzione? Non era come Serpente… anche se, a pensarci ora, nemmeno lui aveva le palle, in senso anatomico…  
Comunque, Adamo dopo aver strepitato diede un morso alla mela. Da allora tutti a dire: “Ecco, tutta colpa di Eva, quella peccatrice!”. Grazie tante, ma io mica l’ho costretto: domandare è lecito, rispondere è cortesia, no? D’accordo, ho forse aggiunto che, se non l’assaggiava, io non gliela facevo più vedere, però era chiaro che scherzavo…  
Insomma, non è colpa mia! E poi gli avevo detto di negare tutto, perfino l’evidenza; invece lui, appena Dio l’ha chiamato, ha cominciato a piangere e a dire che l’avevo costretto, ha perfino chiesto perdono.  
Niente.  
Lui è stato condannato a lavorare con sudore… cosa buona e giusta, così almeno la smette di andare in giro a dire “Tu picchio, tu gatto, tu maiale…”  
Ma io? Io sono stata condannata a partorire con dolore! Dico, non vi pare che ci sia un po’ di differenza? No? Allora la prossima volta provate voi a fare uscire un coso grosso come un melone da un buco piccolo come quello, con uno accanto che piange di commozione e dice “Facciamone un altro, amore!”, poi ne riparliamo.  
Ah, ma da oggi basta! Entro in sciopero! Tanto due figli li abbiamo fatti, che ci pensino Caino e Abele a ripopolare il mondo. Io non gliela do più!  
Parola di Eva.


End file.
